Nunnally la Preziosa
Nunnally la Preziosa '(七理等プレ塩社 ''Nanari ra Pureshiosha) is the former Princess and current Queen of Preziosa. She is also the current leader of Gems of Preziosa. Appearence Nunnally has long red hair and red eyes. She wears a black collar with a star with multiple points. Her dress is black which fades to red on the bottom. Her sleeves are also black wich fades to red. Her long socks are white with black stripes. She also wears black shoes. Her former combat outfit is now her X791 appearance. Her hair is in a high ponytail. She wears a red tube with a second white layer. It both has gold trimming. She wears a silver collar. She also wears a long black jacket with a little red on the top. It also has a red belt. The inside of the jacket is maroon. On her right arm, she wears a white band with maroon and gold outlines. On the band is the crest of Preziosa. She wears white shorts. It has a second layer. The second layer is black. A gold-colored thin belt runs down from her right hip to her left thigh. She still has her long socks. Her knee-high boots are black. It is lined with mini-belts. In her two appearences, she wears a headphone with a glowing purple gem. It is thought as a communicator but it is not yet confirmed. Personality A kind and gentle person, Nunnally is loved by all of her subjects. She is very helpful. She is a happy-go-lucky and bubbly girl. Although she does know when to get serious. She deeply cares about her family and subjects. She plays with Ellaine when she has the time. Powers and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Nunnally's chosen type of Magic. Although, she rarely uses this. '''Spells: *'Birth of A Phoenix '(出産の法ー王 Shussan no Houou) The most difficult spell she learned. It took her for quite some time to master this. She first creates a magic circle under her feet with a picture of a phoenix. She drags the circle above her head and spins the circle. An image of a phoenix egg made of fire appears. The egg cracks and hatches into a phoenix made of fire. She then drags the circle to face the target. The fire phoenix readies to attack, getting bigger and bigger. She then shouts 'Shussan no Houou!!'. The magic circle pulses and the phoenix charges to the target. However, this consumes most of her Magical power. She only uses this spell when it is needed the most. *'Fire Axe '(火の鉞 Hi no Masakari) Probably her most favorite spell considering the fact that she had a ploeaxe when she was 15. Creates a fire axe. *''' sample3.PNG|Nunnally, 15 years of age, with Amaterasu. sample5.PNG|Nunnally fused with Amaterasu. Familiar Spirit Magic ' (使い魔の精霊魔法, ''Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): 'Amaterasu '(天照 Amaterasu) She learned this Magic accidentaly when she was scanning the Royal Archives. Her familiar is a phoenix named Amaterasu who can use Fire Magic. Former Weapons 'Poleaxe '(ポルアックス Poruakkusu) is a former weapon of Nunnally. It was broken when she tried to fight a dragon Trivia *Nunnally is based on the Vocaloid, CUL Category:Caster-Mage Category:Royalty Category:Weapon user Category:Female